Willing to Take the Risk
by MsMKT86
Summary: Quinn Fabray has been back in L.A. for a few months and she's finally ready to start working on herself especially after the New Directions Reunion Horror Show. She begins attending a support group and starts to turn herself around. Along the way she finds love, reconnects with old friends and searches for the true meaning of Quinndepence.
1. Join Group

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is yet another story in the Hockey and Heartbreak Universe. This one is about what happens to Quinn after she left McKinley after Don't Forget Me.**

 **This is also a bit of a Degrassi crossover. Much in the way that _Hockey and Heartbreak_ , the first story in this series is.  
**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own: Glee, Degrassi, any characters, places, words or phrases from the aforementioned television shows, L.A., Micheal Kors, Jimmy Choo or anything else you can find outside of fandom.**_

 **THIS STORY IS UNBETA'D. ALL REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

The moment Quinn Fabray arrived back in L.A., she decided to take charge of life. She had broken everything in her life. She had gone back to Lima and not only embarrassed herself but she hurt Mercedes, and that wasn't setting well with her.

She took a deep breath as she stepped into the posh office building.

"Good afternoon, Miss Fabray." the slender girl behind a glass desk said as Quinn stepped out of the elevator on the tenth floor.

"Hello Darlene. Is Dr. Shore ready for me?" she asked gripping her oversized Micheal Kors bag in both of her hands.

"Not quite." she said. "She's in with a patient right now."

"Ok." Quinn said with a smile. She dropped her purse in one of the suede armchairs that sat facing the wall of windows. The office overlooked L.A. and the view was amazing. Quinn pulled off her yellow leather jacket and placed it in the chair with her purse. As she stood gazing out the window a memory flashed through her head.

 _"Sam, Mercedes." she had said between sobs. "I'm so sorry. I was completely out of line and I hope that you can forgive me for everything that I've said and done since I've been back here. I'm sorry."_ She had been so foolish. She had been so...ridiculous. How could she have even thought that for one minute that she and Sam would have anything again? Their senior year he had made it pretty clear that he wanted nothing other than friendship. She just hoped that after the McKinley High horror show that at least Mercedes could forgive her.

"Quinn?" Dr. Shore called from her now open office door. "I'm ready for you." she nodded, grabbed her jacket and purse and followed the tall woman in her office. "How are you?"

"Um, I'm good." Quinn said with a smile. She placed her purse and jacket beside the black suede chair before taking a seat. She flattened her black knee length halter dress and straightened the yellow belt that cinched her waist, crossed her legs at the ankles, showing off her yellow Jimmy Choo pumps and she made sure the high pony was in place. She smiled to herself and thought, _"Old habits die hard."_ as she pulled the sides of her ponytail.

"That's good to hear." Dr. Shore said with a gentle smile. Quinn smiled back and she tried to keep her mind on the session but she was always distracted at first by Dr. Shore. She was a tall woman with an amazing body that she never showed because she had no idea how to dress herself. Today, she wore a long brown caftan that had a braided belt that was hidden beneath her breasts. Had the woman never heard of tightening the straps on her bra? She had on plain white pumps with a two inch heel and large wood jewelry. Her hair was up in a bun that was immaculate but her make-up was way to 80s but her tan skin was flawless except for the barely visible lines at her eyes and around her mouth.

"Thanks." Quinn said finally bringing her attention back to the session and not the fashion disaster sitting in front of her.

"How was your trip home?" Dr. Shore asked. Quinn was silent. She knew that the topic of returning to Lima would come up because they had talked about it in her last session before she left.

"Um..." Quinn started. She wasn't sure how to tell her therapist that she lost her mind momentary and she tried to steal someone's husband and in turn made a complete ass out of herself. "It was eventful."

"What happened Quinn?" she asked grabbing her notebook off the table.

"Well let's see. I tried to break up a marriage. I turned my friends even more against me and I couldn't get my drunk of a mother to stop dropping truth all over me."

"What do you mean?" Dr. Shore asked as Quinn watched her scribble something down.

"Um, like I said I tried to steal someone's husband. Well, somehow my mother knew and she never missed an opportunity to tell me that she knew."

"Why do you think that you tried to steal...who's husband?"

"Mercedes. She's married to Sam."

"Alright. Why do you think that you tried to steal Mercedes' husband?" Dr. Shore questioned. Quinn closed her eyes as the scratching of the pen grated her nerves.

"I thought that...I've told you about Sam." Quinn answered.

"Yes. But is there a reason your avoiding the question."

"I'm not."

"Quinn, why?" Dr. Shore asked calmly.

"I thought that Sam would make me happy. I thought that if he and I were together that I wouldn't need therapy anymore because I would finally be whole."

"Ok, what did you learn?"

"That that was completely ridiculous. That while I do love Sam, I wasn't in love with him and I probably never really was."

"So how is the journaling going, Quinn?" Dr. Shore asked.

"Um ok." Quinn answered. She reached into her bag and pulled out the bright yellow journal. Flipping through the nearly blank pages she mumbled, "I'm not a writer."

"But you remember what we talked about when I gave you that notebook?" Dr. Shore questioned. Quinn smiled nervously and nodded her head.

"You don't have to be a writer in order to journal." she said.

"That's right."

"But I talk much better than I write and I sing better than I talk." Quinn said.

"Ok, how about this? Why don't you try group?"

"You mean going and sitting in uncomfortable elementary school plastic chairs and talking about all the damage I've caused in people's lives including my own daughter." Quinn said. "No thank you."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk to strangers about my bullshit mistakes." Quinn answered.

"I'll make you a deal." Dr. Shore said rising from her seat and flipping through some paper on her desk. "If you go to this group, we'll say three times a week, we'll only meet twice a week and no more journaling."

"Where is it?" Quinn asked defeated.

"At the Metro-L.A. Community Center at 7pm." she said handing her a piece of paper with the information on it.

"I'll try it, but I can't promise you I'll like it." Quinn said.

"Give it an honest try, Quinn." Dr. Shore said. "Dr. Glover runs the group. He's a wonderful doctor and I'll let him know that your first couple of times you are just going to observe."

"Alright." Quinn said nodding.

"Good. The first meeting is tonight."

"Thank you, Dr. Shore." she said as she exited the office.


	2. Group Session

**A/N: Here is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **And always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own: Glee, Degrassi, Y &R (The Young and the Restless), Jimmy Choo, Christian Louboutin, People's Court, Maury, The Who or anything else you can find outside of fandom.**_

 **THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

The day seemed to fly by. She had went home and tried to busy herself. Learning lines, making fruit salad, taking off her yellow Jimmy Choos and replacing them with her yellow and black Louboutins, singing her favorite songs and watching people sue their family members over money owed on the People's Court and then how many guys weren't the father on Maury.

She also spent several hours, going through emails. With her work schedule she hardly had time to check them but she was happy when she saw a group of emails from her co-stars on Y&R. She loved her job and the people she worked with but none of them knew the real Quinn. Just the one that she presented them with everyday. The one that didn't cheat on Finn with Puck and gave up her daughter. The one that didn't cheat on Sam with Finn and slapped Rachel at prom. The Quinn they knew was put together. She had her head on straight and she had a past like most people but it was completely fucked up.

At 6:45, Quinn found herself entering into a brightly lit multipurpose room. There were about ten blue plastic chairs in a circle. There was a green desk chair with wheels in the center.

"Just like I thought." Quinn whispered to herself as she gripped the hard plastic back of the chair.

"Are you Quinn?" a husky voice asked from behind her. She turned and a very small man with a small patch of hair on the top of his head and extremely thick glasses. "I'm Dr. Glover."

"Oh. Yes. I'm Quinn." she said smiling and shaking the man's hand.

"Just have a seat, the others will be here soon. This is a group that's been meeting for about two years now, so don't be alarmed by how comfortable they are with each other." Dr. Glover said showing Quinn to a seat.

"Well, I'm sure I can handle it." Quinn said with a smile. He returned her smile and went over to a table that was placed against the wall that was covered with cookies, brownies, two coffee makers, who's pot held a thick chunky coffee.

"Who are you?" a plump girl in a black T-shirt that said 'The Who' on it asked. She was standing close to Quinn with her hands on her hips.

"Quinn."

"Well, _Quinn_ you're in my seat." the girl said flicking her long brown hair off her shoulder.

"I didn't know there were assigned seats." Quinn said, looking the girl in the eye.

"We don't." Dr. Glover said as he shoved a cookie in his mouth.

"Oh." Quinn said her green eyes shining. "Then I guess you're gonna have to find another seat." the girl narrowed her eyes and sat 3 seats down from Quinn.

She laughed to herself when she saw the girl roll her eyes at her and mutter something. Quinn sat quietly as more people filed in to the room. A tall muscular man sat next to Quinn. He had long black hair, beautiful clear tan skin and his blue eyes were striking against his skin.

"I'm Tim." he said. Quinn smiled but she was taken aback by how majestic and authoritative his voice was. He was beautiful and she couldn't help but smile when he smiled at her. "I'm Comanche and White."

"Wow." she muttered her eyes roving his chiseled body.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Quinn." she said.

"Ok, Quinn. You ok?" he asked with a chuckle.

"What?" Quinn asked snapping out of her daze.

"I know. The blue eyes are crazy."

"No, I think they're beautiful."

"Thanks." Tim said with a crooked smile. She smiled too. Tim was dazzling and really nice. It took everything that Quinn had to pull her eyes away from him and pay attention to Dr. Glover when he sat in the middle of the circle.

"Ok guys. We're a member down..." Dr. Glover said pointing to the empty chair beside Quinn. "But we're gonna get started anyway. First, I wanna introduce you guys to Quinn." he said, rolling his chair over to her. "She gonna be just observing for a couple of days. So who wants to introduce themselves first?"

"I'll go." a monolithic lady with frizzy dirt brown hair said.

"Ok." Dr. Glover said.

"Well, hi Quinn. I'm Anna. I have OCD." she said with a gentle smile.

"Hello." Quinn said returning the smile.

"I'm Clare. I'm an anorexic." a very slim girl with thinning blonde hair said.

I'm Tim." the Native American man said. "I'm a bi-polar alcoholic." The group nodded as they skipped Quinn and the empty seat beside her and the next person spoke.

"I'm Charlie." the thin man with thick glasses said. "I'm manic."

"I'm Joy and I'm an alcoholic." the blonde lady with leathery skin said.

"I'm Brad." a deep voice said. He had dark blue eyes and brown hair. He was very handsome. "I'm an addict. Oxy Cotin was my poison."

"I'm Adam." the thin boy next to Brad said. He wore all black except for the bright blue t-shirt he wore under his black cardigan. "I have depression." Quinn's eyes moved to plump girl who had an attitude with her earlier.

"Go ahead." Dr. Glover said looking at her.

"I'm Maddy and I cut." she said crossing her arms.

"Thank you. Quinn, are you ready today?" Dr. Glover said as he spun in his chair to face her. She nodded and as she was about to speak the door flew open and a dark hair guy strolled in. "Nice of you to join, Craig." he said looking down at his watch.

"Soundcheck ran over and then I had to rescue a cat." Craig said with a crooked smile as he took the empty chair next to Quinn. "The old lady I saved the cat for was very grateful but kind of a chatterbox. I told her I thought it was a problem and she should come with me to group and talk about it but she said that talking about her problems with strangers made her uncomfortable." he said shrugging out of his leather jacket. "I told her that I'd be there and I'm not a stranger. I just climbed a tree to rescue Butter, that was the cat, she could handle group; but she couldn't be convinced so I had to run all the way here because I was late after me doing a good deed and trying to get someone else to take the first step."

"You done?" Dr. Glover said amused.

"Yeah. That was pretty good, huh?"

"You're getting better at lying although I'm not sure that's a good thing." the small doctor said with a chuckle. "Anyway, Craig next to is Quinn. She's new to our group."

"Nice to meet you." Craig said smiling. "I'm a bi-polar coke head."

"You too." Quinn said returning his smile. "I'm bi-polar too."

"Cool, so now that we're all acquainted, how's everyone's week been?" Dr. Glover asked as he spun slowly in his chair and looked at everyone. They were silent. "Maddy, how's your week been?"

"Fine." she said her eyes boring into Quinn.

"Care to elaborate?"

"No."

"Ok, Joy, how about you?" Dr. Glover asked. The whole group moaned as leather face Joy launched into the happenings of her week.

"I see my admirer is shooting daggers at you." Craig whispered as he leaned toward Quinn.

"What?" she whispered back.

"Maddy. She _loves_ me." he said.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why does she love you?"

"I'm Craig." he said said with a smile.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Quinn asked her eyes flicking to Dr. Glover making sure his attention was still on Joy.

"Craig Manning." he said looking into her eyes.

"Oh! My friend Blaine loves your music." she said smiling.

"You don't?" he asked, this time his eyes going to Dr. Glover.

"Never heard it."

"We'll have to change that." Craig said just as Dr. Glover handed Joy a tissue and began to speak again.

"Anyone else want to share?" he asked.

"I talked to my dad." Tim said. "It was the first time in a long time that he didn't mention to me that I was a disgrace to him and our people."

"That's great, man." Craig said nodding.

"Yeah. He asked me to come visit." Tim smiled. "I haven't been to the rez in so long. I really do miss it."

"Do you think that's the best place for you?" Maddy asked in a snippy tone.

"What?" the Native American man asked.

"You said your dad drove you to drink." she said. "Do you really think that visiting him is the best thing?"

"That's not what he said." Charlie said. "He said that problems with his dad caused him to drink but if they could resolve them then he would have no need to drink." he explained.

"Thank you. He and I have been following the conversation prompts Doc Glover gave me and I think we've gotten to a good place." Tim said rolling his eyes at her. "Plus there's no liquor on the rez."

"Good thing or you be out of group and back in rehab." Maddy said with a bitch smirk.

"Are you always this bitchy or is this a new occurrence?" Quinn asked. Maddy's eyes grew wide. Her face turned red when she saw Craig laughing at what Quinn had asked. "Maybe Dr. Glover should be checking you for new cuts because it seems to me that you're projecting." The rest of the group nodded.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Maddy said annoyed.

"Maddy." Dr. Glover sighed. "Jealousy is no reason to be rude and mean to people. Keep the negativity to yourself, please." the plump girl rolled her eyes again but remained quiet.


	3. Saccharine

**A/N: Here is yet another chapter. I know, it's great but don't expect it all the time, loves. Enjoy!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own: Glee, Degrassi, any characters, places, words or phrases from the aforementioned television shows. Sacchrine and A Cappella are property of me._ **

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

After group, Dr. Glover told Quinn that he was glad that she fit into the group so seamlessly. Others had joined but they didn't last long.

"Hey," Tim said as Quinn grabbed a few cookies off the table. She smiled at him. "You gonna be sticking around?"

"Yeah I think so," she said. "Maddy seems to need a challenger."

"What she needs is a good boot to the ass but a challenger will do," he laughed. "Since you're sticking around, what are you doing on Friday night?"

"What?"

"It's not a date."

"Oh."

"Me, Craig, Brad, Anna and Adam all go to this little coffee shop called A Cappella," Tim told her. "You should come."

"What time?" she asked.

"It'll be right after group."

"Ok. Great."

"Give me your phone," Tim said his hand held out. Quinn quirked an eyebrow at him but handed him her phone. His fingers moved quickly across her screen, he held the phone up, took a picture then handed it back to her. She looked down and saw that he had added his contact information. "Well?"

"Oh. Give me your phone," she laughed. He handed it to her and she did the same as he did.

"Thanks," he smiled a dazzling smile. "Oh and by the way, now that I have your number I'll be calling, texting and doing all the other shit you can do with a phone."

"Well, I'll be doing the same," she laughed.

"See ya," he waved. She waved and returned to the table.

"Hey," a voice said.

"Hey," she said turning to find Craig standing there.

"So, I see Tim got your number," he said.

"So?" she smirked.

"No, nothing but you should know that he spends 93% of his day on the phone so be expecting a phone call or something from his ass," Craig laughed.

"Yeah he mentioned something about that," Quinn laughed.

"Did he invite you for Friday night?"

"He did."

"You coming?"

"Yes."

"Good," Craig smiled a 1000 watt smile. "What are you doing right now?"

"About to put these cookies back and go get something actually tasty, why?" she asked.

"Come on. I know the best place. Did you drive here?" he asked as they exited the building together.

"No, did you?" she asked.

"No. I was driven."

"That's not pretentious."

"No, it's a perk."

"It's Hollywood."

"And I embrace that fact," Craig grinned holding the door open to a little eat-in shop called Saccharine.

"Hey Craig," the short, plump lady behind the counter said as they approached.

"Hey Helen," he smiled. "This is my friend Quinn."

"It's nice to meet you, Quinn," Helen beamed.

"Helen here has a gift," Craig said leaning against the counter.

"What kind of gift?" Quinn asked smiling.

"She can guess exactly what dessert you want," he informed her.

"Really?" she asked.

"It's all lucky guesses, really," Helen said.

"It's not," Craig said shaking his head. "Do it." Helen sighed, looked at them then busied her hands in the glass cases in front of them.

"Here ya go," she said handing Craig a bowl.

"This is perfect," he beamed. "Do Quinn." Helen busied herself again then handed Quinn a bowl as well. Inside was a hunk of chocolate cake smothered in hot fudge and cherries.

"Wow," Quinn said. "This looks great!"

"I told ya," Craig said. "Thanks Helen," he said as he led Quinn to a table.

"This is great. Thank you," Quinn said, digging her fork into her thick cake.

"Yeah, everyone should try this place at least once," he said. "So, what's your last name?"

"Fabray."

"Cool. What's your job?"

"I'm an actor."

"Actively?"

"Yes," she said. "I'm on a soap opera."

"Ahh, which one?" he questioned.

"You watch soaps?" Quinn laughed.

"From time to time. I'm on the road a lot in the summer," Craig said with a crooked grin. "So, which one?"

"The Young and the Restless," she answered. Craig narrowed his eyes and stared at her.

"Jessica Newman!" he exclaimed. "I thought you looked familiar!"

"I can't believe you watch Y&R," she laughed loudly.

"Like I said, when you're on a tour bus for hours during the day, you watch whatever's on," Craig explained. "Plus, the soaps are interesting and a break from my wreck of a life."

"Your life doesn't seem like a wreck," Quinn said.

"Well, it's not. Now. Not completely anyway," he said.

"Oh."

"But my high school guidance counselor, Miss Sauvé, helped me lot," Craig told her. "When I had my first break, it was really just a crack, you know. My girlfriend at the time had gotten pregnant," he said sadly. Quinn shifted in her seat slightly. "She had an abortion and I don't know. I guess it just...I just wanted to be a family. I wanted to prove that I wasn't like my dad and that I could love a kid, wholly, you know," he said meeting her eyes.

"I understand that," she said in a croaky voice. "But why did you need to prove that?" she asked. "If you don't mind my asking."

"It's cool. Uh, my dad, he used to beat me," Craig admitted. "My mom had left him for another guy and he just, you know how it goes. He couldn't hit her so he picked the next best thing," he grinned sadly, "old Craiger here."

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

"It's in the past," he chuckled. "But the abuse didn't cause my break. It just was." Craig said. "Finding my best friend with a bullet in his back...that did it."

"Your friend was shot?" Quinn asked shocked.

"Yeah. In a school shooting. This piece of scum that had put a girl in a coma had come back to school and he got bulled and embarrassed on TV and he snapped. He shot my friend and died trying to kill two more of my friends," he told her. She sat silent; eyes wide. "Yeah so after that I did some really dumb shit, tried to marry an ex, beat up my step-dad. It was a mess."

"That seems..." she started.

"Insane?" he joked. "Maybe but so what? But that was my first break. The second one happened over feelings of abandonment," he explained. "So I guess I'm a bi-polar coke head with abandonment issues."

"Where does the coke come in?"

"I was on tour."

"So?"

"My ex-manager got me hooked," he said. "I was still taking my meds. It was a fucked up situation. Needless to say, back to rehab I went."

"I can imagine," she said.

"Well, what about you, Quinn?" Craig asked with a smile. "How'd you end up in our bunch crazies?"

"Long or short version?" Quinn chuckled.

"I've got time."

"Ok. Where to begin?"

"The beginning usually works."

"Right," she said. "I got pregnant in high school," she said. "It was my boyfriend's best friend's baby."

"Wow," Craig said eyes wide.

"Yeah, anyway, I gave her up. I signed away my rights and I made the dad do it too," she continued.

"Why?" he asked tautly. "What did him keeping his rights have to do with you?"

"Um, well nothing. I just...if he had rights then I might have seen her," she said softly.

"Oh."

"Are you annoyed with me?"

"A little?"

"Thanks for the honesty?"

"I'm not going to apologize if that's what you're angling for," Craig said in a matter of fact tone.

"I didn't ask you to," she said.

"Look, I just don't get why that dude being a dad had anything to do with you," he said unabashedly. " _You_ chose not to be a mom. That didn't have shit to do with him."

"You're right. I know that now but things are different now," Quinn said. "Shelby, the baby's mom allows us to see her. She knows that I'm her mom and that Puck, is her father," she told him. "You don't get it, Craig. Realizing that you want to be a mom and knowing that you already have a child that you can't call your own does something to a person."

"I'm sure," he said.

"Anyway, I gave the baby up and then I couldn't look at the baby's father and I just...I don't know. I just tried to pretend like it never happened. I tried to get back to being queen bitch like I was before the pregnancy," she explained.

"How'd that work out for you?" he asked.

"Pretty good for almost a year," Quinn said. "But over the course of that year I just proved to myself that I hadn't changed and that the reason I was childless was because I couldn't manage to make good decisions."

"What's that mean?"

"Beth, that is my daughter, is Puck's like I said. I was dating Finn at the time. I lied about the baby being his, he found out broke up with me and I was basically doing it on my own but not because Puck didn't want to help but because I wouldn't let him," she said. "The next year I was going to try the single game for a while but it didn't work out like I planned and I started dating a guy named Sam. But then I cheated on Sam with Finn."

"The ex?" Craig asked.

"Yes but he was still in love with his ex; who I slapped at prom for ruing my night. Then my cheer coach's sister, Jean died and Finn broke up with me at the funeral because I was this, soulless, emotionless thing and had to force myself to cry in that moment to prove to him that I wasn't. Then my show choir..."

"You were in show choir?" he chuckled.

"Yes and we were national champions," she said matter of factly. "Anyway, we went to New York for Nationals and I was trying to sabotage the performance because I wanted everyone to be upset because I was and I wanted Rachel, that's who Finn was still in love with, to suffer. She _loved_ show choir to distraction. Anyway, a few of my friends helped me out and I didn't go through with it. But I saw one of my best friends, even though I'm sure she doesn't feel that way right now, hugging Sam and while I was happy for her because she deserves a great guy like him, inside a part of me was jealous of her," she told him.

"What do you mean you're sure she doesn't feel that way right now?" Craig questioned.

"That's why I'm in group," Quinn said. "About a week ago I..." she stopped. She was still embarrassed by her behavior.

"Go ahead. I'm sure I've done worse," he said.

"I tried to steal Sam from his wife. My best friend."

"Well damn."

"Yeah."

"Well, I had coke in my room at my best friend's house and when a friend found it I blamed it on my girlfriend," Craig said with a shrug.

"Ok, that's pretty bad, too," Quinn laughed. Craig laughed too and glanced down at his watch, then at the door. "Am I boring you?"

"No. Not at all. I was just..." he said. "Nothing."

"Craig..." she started.

"It's nothing. Look, at least you took that first step, you know?" he said.

"Yeah. I had a mini-break and I'm not ashamed to admit that," Quinn said. "Sam set me on the road of recovery, so I'll always be grateful to him for that but that is the second time he's done that for me."

"This was your second break?"

"Yep."

"Sucks doesn't it?"

"Hugely," she said causing them to laugh again and he looked down at his watch.

"I uh, I need to make a phone call," he said rising from the table. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be here," she said as she watched him step outside the dessert shop. She watched him talking animatedly then he hung up and slid his phone back into his pocket. He came back in and returned to the table. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "I gotta get going. I'll see Friday at group ok?"

"Ok," Quinn said getting to her feet. She watched Craig go and pay for their dessert then hold the door open for her.

"You need a ride?" he asked.

"No, I live near here," she told him.

"Alright. Be good," he said climbing into the waiting car. Quinn waved as he shut the door and the car sped off.


	4. A Cappella Coffee Shop

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the latest! I hope you enjoy it! Let me know!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own: Glee, Degrassi, any characters, places, words or phrases from either of the aforementioned television shows, So Kate (Christian Louboutin) or anything else you can find outside of fandom. A Cappella Coffee Shop and The Craig Manning LP belong solely to me.**_

 **THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD BY HUMANS. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

When Quinn arrived at the Metro-L.A. Community Center she was greeted by Tim.

"Hey," he smiled brightly.

"Hey," she smiled back.

"You look amazing," Tim said as he gazed at her. Quinn looked down at her white eyelet dress, dark green blazer and patent leather So Kates.

"Thank you," she said. "Is this all right for A Cappella?"

"Yeah, perfect," he said as they took their seats.

"You think Craig is going to be late today?" Quinn asked with a laugh.

"Nah, he's usually on time on Fridays," Tim said. "It's Mondays and Wednesdays he's got trouble with."

"I see," she said as the chairs started to fill up. Maddy walked right between her and Tim, jostling Quinn's chair.

"Mature much?" Quinn spat.

"Whatever," Maddy said rolling her eyes.

When Craig came in he just plopped down into his chair.

"You ok?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. Peachy," he muttered.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, no."

"Ok," Quinn said crossing her legs.

"Ok, guys," Dr. Glover said taking his seat in the middle. "Who wants to go?"

"Craig," Tim said.

"Shut up, Tim," Craig spat.

"Craig, what's going on with you?" Dr. Glover asked as he rolled over to him.

"Just bad news," Craig said. "Nothing I particularly feel like sharing with the class, so I'd like to just sit here and observe. Thanks."

"You know the rules Craig. You show up, you share," Dr. Glover said.

"Fine, apparently my sister dropped out of school, hitched a ride from Canada to L.A. and now my stepdad is on my case because I didn't tell him where she was," Craig explained. "I didn't even know she had left school until this morning when she showed up."

"Why'd she drop out?" Joy asked.

"She said it just wasn't for her," he said.

"Does she have any other plans?" Charlie asked.

"Not that I know of," Craig told him.

"So you're stepdad wasted all that money on college?" Clare questioned.

"Yeah it looks like it, Clare," Craig said rolling his eyes.

"Ok but why are you so upset?" Tim asked.

"Long story. There's not enjoy time in one session to talk about it," Craig said with a chuckle.

"Ok, well do you feel any better?" Dr. Glover asked.

"Yeah," Craig said truthfully. "Thanks." Dr. Glover shook Craig's hand before he rolled back to the center of the circle.

"Anyone else?" he asked. "Adam?"

"Well, my parents are getting a divorce," the thin man with the brown doe eyes and long black hair said. "My dad said he couldn't be married to a woman who thought his son was wrong."

"Wrong?" Quinn asked.

"I'm gay," Adam told her. "My mom isn't too keen on the idea," he said with a sad smile.

"But you're dad's cool?" she asked.

"Yeah, totally," Adam smiled.

"Yeah, dad's tend to be cool about gay," Quinn smiled.

"I lost twenty-six pounds," Anna said happily. The entire group, except for Maddy, clapped. "The diet that my doctor recommended works really well with the tricks to control my OCD so that I don't become obsessed with either."

"That's great, Annie," Tim beamed. "You happy?"

"So happy!" she beamed. Quinn watched the exchange between Tim and Anna. She knew that Tim liked Anna but because of her weight she figured that Anna didn't think it was possible for a guy who looked like the magnificently beautiful Tim would even look her direction.

"Obvious much?" Maddy said to Tim.

"Bitchy much?" Quinn said nastily.

"Alright girls, settle," Dr. Glover said. "Did anyone have a rough couple of days?" Every just looked at each other. It was the first time in a long time that no one had any unfortunate situation they needed to talk about.

"Only if you count having to appear in court because I racked up $400 dollars in parking fines as having a rough couple of days, then yeah, I did," Brad said causing the whole group, except for Maddy, to laugh.

"Alright guys. I'm gonna cut you loose early," Dr. Glover said as he turned in his chair to make eye contact with everyone. "If you need anything, call me, your doctor or your group buddy."

"What's a group buddy?" Quinn asked. "I don't think I have some one."

"It's a sponsor," Tim explained. "Doc Glover didn't want to alienate the non-alkies in the room so he dubbed them as buddies."

"Right, so let's see," Dr. Glover said. "Tim and Anna are buddies, Brad and Adam are buddies," he said pointing to each person. "Joy and Charlie are buddies, Maddy and Clare are buddies." Maddy rolled her eyes at the mention of being buddies with Clare. "So that leaves Craig," he said turning to face him. "Can you handle that Craig?"

"Yeah. I got it," Craig said smiling a lopsided grin.

"Thank you," Dr. Glover said. "Now like I said; if you need help or to talk call me, your doctor or your buddy. You're not alone." Everyone nodded. "Good. Have a good weekend. See ya Monday!" he said adjourning the group session.

"You guys ready?" Tim asked as he stretched his fit frame.

"Not yet," Quinn said as she walked over to Anna. "Hi."

"Hi! Are you excited about tonight?" Anna asked.

"I am but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about," Quinn told her honestly.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Are there showers here?"

"Uh, yeah," Anna answered, confused.

"Come on," Quinn said taking the woman's hand. "Don't leave without us," she said as she pulled her from the room.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked as they entered into the bathrooms.

"I always carry one of these in my purse," Quinn said reaching into her bag and handing Anna a travel size bottle.

"Wen?" Anna read.

"Yeah, it'll do wonders for your hair," Quinn said. "It doesn't lather and you might have to repeat but I'll be waiting right here for you." Anna just stood in awe. "Go, go, go. We're going to be late." Anna sighed and stepped around the corner to the showers.

When she emerged Quinn could already tell that her hair was a million times better than that frizzy mess she was rocking. Quinn had Anna sit down on one of the benches and she took a blow dryer and round brush to her newly Wen'd hair.

The hair product smoothed her hair and took the color from dirt brown to a dark chestnut.

"Wow," Anna murmured when Quinn finished.

"Put these on," Quinn said handing her mascara and some lip gloss.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked. "I'm not what boys are into. I don't know why I need this."

"I'm positive," Quinn said. "and you're not doing this for boys. You're doing this for you. Every woman deserves to feel beautiful," Quinn said telling the partial truth. Yes, she firmly believed that every woman deserved to feel beautiful but this makeover had everything to do with the six foot Comanche in the multipurpose room.

"Well, thank you, Quinn," Anna smiled at her in the mirror. "I do feel very beautiful."

"I'm glad," Quinn said. "Now let's go before those boys leave us," she said grabbing Anna's hand.

When they returned to the room, Quinn waited to gauge Tim's reaction.

"Are you guys ready?" Anna asked.

"Yeah we were..." Tim started but the words died on his lips. "Wow."

"Wow what?" Anna asked, her hands on her hair. Tim reached out and put her hands down.

"You look more beautiful than you did before you left," he said with a sincere smile.

"Oh," she blushed. "Thank you, Tim."

"Of course," Tim smiled sheepishly.

"Alright, Casanova," Craig muttered to Tim causing him to roll his eyes. "Let's go, guys," he said. Brad, Adam, Anna and Tim went out and Craig and Quinn brought up the rear. "That was nice of you," Craig said loud enough for only Quinn to hear.

"I guess," Quinn shrugged.

"It was. Anna's not the most confident, you know," Craig explained. "It's nice to see her open up a bit."

"I was only trying to help," she smiled.

"You did," he said returning her smile. The six of them walked a few more blocks until Quinn's eyes were assaulted by a bright blue neon sign that read **A Cappella Coffee Shop**.

Tim held the door for everyone and Quinn followed the group to a table in the corner.

"I'll be back," Craig said with a wink."

"Where's he going?" she asked as a waitress approached their table.

"Backstage," Tim answered.

"Oh," Quinn nodded.

"Hey gang," the hipster waitress said. "What'll it be?"

"The usual," Tim answered.

"What's the usual?" Quinn asked.

"Black coffee," he said, "then you can flavor it anyway you want."

"Cool," she said.

"How many cups?" she asked.

"Shit, I think seven," Tim told her.

"Oh joy," the waitress chuckled before she walked away from the table.

"Seven?" Quinn questioned.

"You'll see," Anna said rolling her eyes.

The waitress returned with the cups, a hot plate, the pot of coffee, three handfuls of sugar and a container of milk. Tim thanked her then proceeded to pour everyone a cup.

"Who's that?" Quinn asked, as she spotted a red head girl striding toward their table.

"Who?" Adam asked following her gaze. "Oh. Only the most annoying person that could make anyone want to get...Hi Ellie," he said with a wide, fake smile.

"Hey. Am I late?" Ellie asked. She wore skinny black jeans, Frankenstein knee boots, a studded belt and a ripped up t-shirt that read **The Craig Manning LP**.

"No," Tim said. "Ellie, this is Quinn Fabray."

"How do you know my last name?" Quinn asked intrigued.

"I do have the internet," he laughed. "Anyway, Quinn this is Ellie Nash. Craig's girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you," Ellie said.

"Yeah, you too," Quinn said. She didn't like Ellie and not just because she was Craig's girlfriend because she wasn't sure how she felt about him. She didn't like her because she gave her the same fake "I'm-so-happy-to-meet-you-but-really-I-don't-give-a-fuck-about-you" smile that she gave to people. Quinn wasn't sure what it was about Miss Ellie Nash exactly that she didn't like but she know that she was going to be watching her like a hawk.


End file.
